It's always the angels
by SilverCarstairs
Summary: Never the bad people. It's the bad that feel the pain but can't stop it. It's the bad who make the problems, the good who try and resolve them. Set in mockingjay. Katniss and Will need to get the others from the Capitol. Peeta's been hijacked and Jem's being poisoned. But who's having it harder, Peeta and Katniss or Will and Jem? T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I own only the idea because I got bored.**

* * *

><p>"We should go." The boy said firmly, his blue eyes burning.<p>

I didn't remember him. I didn't want to. Peeta was gone. District twelve was destroyed. Panem was in uproar. And it was my fault.

His seemingly violet eyes turned to glare at me. "Do you not care for any of them?" He asked. "Peeta's there." He looked to Finnick. "Annie's there."

Finnick clenched his fists and gave the boy a cool look.

"Will, we can't just barge in and save them." President Coin argued.

Will. That was it. William Herondale, district two. Leader of the rebellion there. Victor of the seventy-second hunger games, he was only around my age.

"This is why we need them back." Will said, as, to my horror, a deep gash appeared down his face, from his temple to his jaw. He didn't even flinch. "Because _we're_ the monsters. Peeta and Jem are the caring ones, the angels, the ones who would've already offered up their lives. Yet they're the ones being tortured in the Capitol, along with Annie, Johanna, Brutus and Enobria. Peeta, Johanna, Brutus, Enobria and Annie don't even know anything!"

"We don't know they're being tortured." I said quietly, refusing to let that scenario play. I'd seen Peeta on the television. He looked fine.

Will's eyes were alight, as his white shirt began to stain red on the right hand side of his chest.

"Miss Everdeen, I think you'll find we do." Plutarch explained. "All you have to do is look at Will here."

"I saw Peeta." I argued. "On the television, a live broadcast. He was fine."

"And how long ago was that?" Will shot at me venomously. "It was only days after your games ended. I hadn't been cut then. As soon as that broadcast ended…" He trailed off and leant forwards across the table. "You must've heard about me and Jem. We're one person and our souls are tied. Whatever happens to him happens to me. If he gets cut down his face, I get cut down my face. If he dies, I die." He leaned back. "They wouldn't torture them for information, they know Jem wouldn't say and that the others don't know anything. They're doing it to try and break us."

I froze. "We should send in a rescue team." I demanded. "We have to."

* * *

><p><em>So that's Jem<em>, I thought, looking at the frail silver boy who was sitting with Will at a table, laughing. I was shocked when I first saw him, I'd expected him to look more like Gale or Will. But no, he looked nothing short of weak.

…But that didn't mean he was. He performed as well as Gale or Will in training, even better when it came to mental things and not physical. He was usually working with Beetee, inventing things and hacking Capitol data, although Jem was from district one, explaining his name.

"Catnip?" Gale asked, sitting down next to me with his tray of allocated food, more now that he and I went hunting. Will was furious about that privilege, but said nothing. He was perfectly content now Jem was back. He was lucky. Jem was still himself. Jem hadn't tried to kill Will, whilst Peeta had strangled me. Yes, Jem was injected with poison that had made him lose his coloured appearance, but Peeta didn't remember anything, he was trapped in his own twisted thoughts.

I shrugged. "Just…" I sighed. "You know."

Gale noticed Jem and Will. "They have it worse, you know." He said quietly. "Their bond was separated in the Capitol, which was what made Will pass out the other day."

I remembered it. Gale and Will were training in close-combat.

_Will stepped forwards and easily blocked Gale's thrust, grinning as he leapt away. Three seconds later, the blade dropped to the floor and he gave a blood-curdling scream and he slid to his knees. He began coughing violently, choking on the blood that was coming from his mouth. His hand was clawing at his heart. Suddenly, he took a rasping breath and was unconscious._

"So?" I asked, but I was being stupid.

"They'd been one person for years. Imagine just losing half of your soul. Plus, the poison running through Jem is killing him. Soon he'll be dead and it'll only be Will. Just being half a person." Gale said sadly.

I glared at him and stormed off to get my food. I knew that I was being childish but Gale was refusing to see my side of the story, his hatred to Peeta blinding him.

Peeta had given me so much. I wasn't giving up now.

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored, I had writers block, it's the holidays.<strong>

**I might continue this if you want, but do you want?**

**...I won't be able to tell from silence, but reviews, favourites and follows give me a pretty good idea!**


End file.
